(Rest of) My Little Angry Birds: Revenge is Magic
by NewBlowholeGuy24
Summary: Sorry, all of you beautiful people. I forgot my password, so i made a new user and e-mail. So, here's the rest of the story...


Chapter 4 – Pig Protection

**-Outside of Ponyville-**

In the distance from the hills you can see the pigs running with eggs strapped to their backs, and the birds chasing them in anger, and the mane 6 following them.

The pigs soon hid in their fort made of wood. The birds gathered around in a huddle to discuss their plan. Pinkie soon joined in.

"What are we talking about", Pinkie said in the huddle, which surprised the birds.

Soon, the yellow one pulled out a slingshot. The ponies were all surprised.

"What in tarnation is that thing?" Applejack asked.

"It looks like a giant sling shot", Twilight said in amazement.

"Is it safe?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

The red bird was getting near the rubber band doohickey or whatever.

"What on Equestria is that bird doing?" asked Rarity.

The bird was almost ready to launch.

You can here the black one squawking in Angry Bird language, "Ready…Aim…FIRE!"

The Angry Bird was launched.

"Yeah, you get them, Red!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Red?" Twilight asked.

"You don't think I can come up with a nickname every minute, do you?"

(F.Y.I., the birds will have nicknames, Red, Blue, Speedy, and Blacky [the one Pinkie came up with])

The bird finally hit their fort. Destroyed into ruble, the pigs ran to a little-bit-tougher fort.

"WOW, DID YA SEE THAT, TWILIGHT? HE GOT THOSE PIGS IN ONE SHOT!" Pinkie yelled at Twilight.

The next fort was a bit tougher; it had ice walls, and a helmet pig inside.

They launched Red, but did little damage.

"Aw, c'mon, you gotta be tougher than THAT!" the rainbow-haired pony yelled in the distance.

Blue was soon launched and in the middle of his flight, he split into three other copies, which destroyed the ice but didn't hurt the helmeted one.

Red felt better for another go, and hit the helmet pig.

"Another score for the birds," Pinkie said as she pulled out a score chart," Birds-2, Piggies-0."

The Pigs ran once again to a fort with three layers of wood and a pig with facial hair.

"I certainly adore that pig's mustache", Rarity said as, 'moo-stache'.

Speedy was soon launched.

"Wait," Twilight said, "Red is tough, and Blue can make copies, but what can Speedy do?"

The yellow bird soon approached the wood-made fortress, and he went very fast towards the pig. And did he get him? You bet he did!

Rainbow Dash was amazed, "Whoa… this one is definitely the best!"

The next one was a lot tougher. This one was made out of rocks, and none of them, not even Red could get through it.

"HOLD ON THERE!" Pinkie yelled at the narrator.

What?

"That's not all the birds!"

What do you mean? I got them all; Red, Blue, Speedy, and…O_O…oh, right…uh…sorry Pinkie, I guess I forgot about Blacky. Except for Blacky.

"That's better"

Blacky was launched, coming at the pigs at high-speed, when he hit the rocks; he only hit one layer, sadly.

"Is that all that little critter does?" Applejack asked.

After that sentence, he exploded.

"What in the name of Equestria?!"

Stuff was flying everywhere, Pigs, layers of broken rocks, and apparently, Blacky was fine (Weird huh?).

"Great job, Blacky", Twilight congratulated.

Rainbow Dash called from the rubble, "Hey, guys, guess what I found".

"Diamonds?" Rarity asked.

"CAKE?!" Pinkie yelled.

Twilight was confused, "Cake?"

"Everypony loves cake!"

"I found their eggs!" Rainbow yelled.

Everypony was happy, especially the birds, they ran up to their eggs when they heard an unusual sound. Everypony looked back and saw a contraption made of wood, fireworks, a fan, and two pigs inside.

"What in the name of Celestia is that?!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The fireworks on the side we're both lit, and went straight for the eggs.

"Look out!" Rarity yelled.

The Pig (with freckles) soon grabbed the eggs, with the help of the mechanic Pig. And flew up to Canterlot laughing.

All of the birds' jaws dropped, even the Mane 6.

"How can those pigs build stuff, anyway?" Pinkie asked, "I mean, they don't have any hands".

"That doesn't matter right now, Pinkie," Twilight commented," The pigs are in Canterlot! We've got to go after them!"

"C'mon everypony, let's go!" Rainbow Dash yelled.


End file.
